Big time camping
by briorca18
Summary: All four boys plus katie are out camping but kendall wants to kill james james wants to kill kendall and carlos won't stop singing about Corndogs and then there's katie... Logan has to take control and fast before it's too late and BTR breaks up for good
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody do i decided like three seconds after finishing my chapter on comforts of boys i would in fact go and make a story about camping i hope you like it and don't forget t review. Oh and thanks to Mustangchik2007 For really making me want to get this done. :)

Chapter one

It was camping week. On camping week which happened once a year mama knight allowed all fu boys plus katie to go camping with the exception that logan would drive. This year the five kids were driving out to a campground six hours away a lon ca ride but nobody seemed to was driving and kendall sat. In the passenger seat carlos sat in the ver back and james and katie were in the middle.

"Kendall you know how your the leader of the band?" carlos had to practically shout just to be heard from the back of the van.

"yes." was kendall's reply.

"why don't we ever do a corndog son because i know the perfect for this: "the corndog" how did you like that i know just how it would go.

Corndogs are so yummy in my tummy

I wish that i could ea them everyday

That would make my day

Corndogs are yummy

CorndogscorndogsCORN-"

"SHU UP CARLOS" kendall screamed at him.

"didn't you like my song though kenny?

"NO!" kendall screamed at slumped down in his sat muttering to just rolled his eyes and looked at katie shocked that she was still asleep but kendall remberd how last night she had been up through the night with nightmares he hoped she wouldn't have one even if she did james was right there to comfort her he already seemed willing to hp ot in allowing his shoulder to be used as a pillow.

"you know guys ths is the place where the humbear was last spotted." James said interrupting his thoughts.

"shut up james theres no such thing." logan replied from the front seat.

"Is too." jame said as he leaned forward into the front seats.

"james katie!" Kendall cried

"oh oops." james quickly returned t his spot and paced Katies head on his shoulder again and to prove how sorry he was he patted her head twice smiling at kendall."all better"

"james you have to be careful with her ok, thats why i put you beside her in case she needs something so can you please just be careful. Please?"

"alright fine i said i was sorry i can i tell you the story of the humbear now?"  
"no it might scare katie."

"Kendall shes asleep." james replied rolling his eyes.

"the answer is still no." kendall glared at james . James stuck his tongue out and went back to combing his hair. Suddenly frowning he looked over at katie whos hair was little disshovled. Quickly james set about combing her glanced back and saw james brushing Katies hair.

"James stop it your bugging her!" kendall was so sick of james and his constant need to annoy him.

"kendall for the last time shes sleeping." the look james gave kendall summed up his feelings: annoyed .Kendall was so overprotective of his sister what was so bad about combing her hair?

"I KNOW THAT JAMES YOU DON"T BRUSH PEOPLES HAIR WHILE THEY ARE SLEEPING!"kendall was screaming now he had had enough of james stupid katie stirred and sat up slowly looking around.

"where are we?"

"sorry katie did i wake you up?"

"no kendall i wake up to people screaming all the time."kendall looked down ashamed. it was his screaming that had woke her before he had time to apologize katie was already asleep again.

"hey want to hear the corndogsong i made some changes to it."carlos cried from the back of the van.

"sorry carlos james was telling us about the humbear."

"what no i wasn't you said it would scare-"

"james just tell the story."

"but_"

"JAMES TELL THE STORY!"

"but why now?"

"because its this or the corndogsong now start telling and beside Katies asleep."unfortunately katie wasn't asleep and she heard every last word of the story even the part about the humbear coming after a ten year old girl.

"alright james you are so lucky katie wasn't awake for that because in case you forgot shes ten."

"ya you should keep an eye on her though humbears really love ten year-old girls named katie."katie was wide awake now and she was terrified.

"kenny?I-is that t-true?" katie was shaking and a couple tears fell out of her eyes. Kendall could have killed james why why did he have to tell that stupid story?

"no katie it's not true james is being stupid."

"hey kendall you jerk it is so true that the humbear exists and he could be after anybody!"

"SHUT UP JAMES YOUR SCAREING HER!"

"I DON"T WAT TO GO I WANT O GO HOME NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!" katie was screaming and thrashing around.

"it's ok katie shhh calm down just calm down it's alright." katie was screaming and sobbing.

"Kendall shes having a panic attack you need to calm her down." Kendall glared at logan and gave him his "oh really look".

"JAmES DO SOMETHING NOW!" james was freaking out and panicking himself. he didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could think lifted his hand and brought it down across katies face with a loud . absolute silence...

So there you go chapter one complete thanks for reading and don't forget to review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

K so i'm on summer break which is why i am getting these done pretty fast but anyway heres chapter two don't forget to review thanks.:)

Chapter two

Silence. Absolute silence.

"Logan could you pull over?" kendall asked through gritted teeth.

"uhh kendall maybe-"

"PULL OVER NOW!" kendall screamed at him. Logan not wanting to get killed did as he was told.

I'm sorry kendall i didn't know i-i jjus-" james was panicking Kendall was so gonna kill him.

"James get out of the car NOW" kendall had jumped out of the van and was waiting for james to get out. As soon as james stepped out kendall was on him fist landing wherever he could put them. Carlos was out of the van trying to break them up so that left logan and katie in the van.

"you ok katie?" logan asked her as he glanced at her red cheek. Katie didn't say anything she just let the tears roll down her cheeks. Sighing logan hopped out of the van and went and sat beside katie.

"i hate james."katie said muttering looking at her feet.

"katie thats not true you know he didn't mean it he just got scared is all." logan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew him into his chest.

"no i hate him i hope kendall kills him."

"katie come on now i know he hurt you but he was trying to calm you down."

"by hitting me?" katie glared at james through the window tears in her eyes and her fist clenched.

"ahh Logan a little hel." carlos shouted through the window. He had each boy by the shirt spread out as far as his arms would stretch but they were still screaming and trying to punch each other. Sighing logan jumped ot of the van and grabbed james and shoved him in the front seat next he took kendall and though him in the back finally he shoved carlos in beside katie and jumped into the drivers seat.

"NOW LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU NOT A NOTHER WORD OR JAMES THE COMB GETS IT AND KENDALL THE HOCKYSICK BEOMMES KINDILING."

"ya you heard the man." carlos looked at kendall and james both stuck their tongues out at looked at Katie grinning.

"nice." she muttered looking back out he window.

"don't worry baby sis james is just a jerk don't worry about-"

"kendall i swear to god the stick will be in the fire before you can even say NHL!" kendall glared at logan from the back of the van and slumped in his seat running his hands through Katies hair trying to make her feel better.

"don't do that kendall it bugs her." james yelled mimicking kendall. Kendall tried to reach james but seeing how logan had purposely sperated them his attempt failed and only ended in jame laughing a him.

"ALL OF YOU JUT STOP YOUR BEING STUPID KENDALL YOUR A DUFES AND YOU ARE TOO JAMES SO CALL IT EVEN!" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs and glared t james then whipped around to kendall."NOW I"M GOING TO SLEEP NOT ANOTHER WORD!" and with that katies head was against the window and her eyes closed.

"Ya you heard the women." carlos yelled wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"carlos is stupid!" james cried from the front of the van.

"james your way worse a bug has a higher IQ the-" kendall was interrupted by katie who whipped around and punched him in the gut."ow katie what the hell." Kendall screamed in pain. James was laughing in the front seat so katie leaned forward and slapped him the back of the head.

"hey ow." james cried rubbing his head.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP" katie screamed at the top of her lungs. Everybody was quite and katie went back to sleeping again.

"are we there yet?" carlos asked

"carlos keep talking and your helmet will be thrown off the ledge of this hill! Carlos shut up immediately. Finally it was quite and logan could focus on driving again for his sake he hoped they were almost there.

So i know they will reach the campsite next chapter just in case you were wondering. Anyway let me know what you thought of this thats right review:) thanks again for reading until next I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter i was trying to set up a better storyline so ya.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chpter three enjoy and any review are welcome wink wink;)

Chapter3

Well it only took seven hours but they finally made it to camp milddlerange. Logan was thinking of a plan to make unpacking easy, kendall was texting jo, james was combing his hair again. And carlos was whispering a story to katie even though she was asleep.

"carlos were here get katie up please."

"ok logan. hey katie logan says you have to wake up. Katie?"

"carlos you might have to try a bit harder buddy."logan was watching carlos with a smile on his face at least he was nice enough not to yell at her.

"umm katie wake up." carlos wigged Katies shoulder and she just groaned. A few more shakes and she was they pulled into their campsite

"alright gang lets start with tents we have two so lets decide sleeping aragments kendall and james must be separated so lets do katie and kendall in one tent and the rest in the other sound good?"

"ya sure whatever"katie replied and everyone else just nodded.

"alright lets get started. carlos why are you dancing?"

"i gotta go logan."

"go where carlos?"

"you know GO!'

"no i don't know GO carlos does any body know what hes talking about?"

"hes gotta go to the can to you know take a whaz-"

"katie don't stay stuff like that." kendall scolded from the front seat.

"yaya whatever you didn't come out and say so i did."

"ALRIGHT BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING! Carlos go to the washroom then comeback the rest of us will start setting up."

25 minutes later

"NO KAIE I SAID PUT THAT POLE IN FIRST!" kendall yelled at his sister in frustration.

"Fine you don't have to yell at me."

"yes i do because you are being a brat." kendall shot back at her.

"well i don't want to share a tent with you if your going to be a jerk!"

"FINE I DON"T CARE WHY DO YOU HAVE TO E SO STUPID!"katie stopped and stared at her brother in shock he never called he stupid they almost always got along.

"I hate you kendall hear that I HATE YOU!" katie spun around and ran off down the trail tears streaming down her was bent over the polls trying to figure out what went where when he looked up to apologize to katie only to find her gone.

"katie?" kendall called for her panicking.

"kendall put the tent up already" logan yelled at him from across the other tent had been up for twenty minutes and they were now starting on the tarp.

"logan have you seen Katie?"

"no she was suppose to be with you."  
"well we got in a fight and she must have run off."

"well i don't know why don't you FIND HER!" Logan screamed at kendall.

"maybe she was eaten by the humbar"

Shut up james!"logan grabbed kendall before he killed .

"alright calm down kendall she couldn't have gone far okay we will just wait for her maybe she went to the bathroom."

"or was eaton by a humbear."

"JAMES!" everybody screamed a him.

An hour later all thoughts of katie were gone and everybody was relaxing around the fire when the park ranger pulled up.

"hey boys just a quick news flash a bear was spotted roaming the woods don't panic were doing our best to contain it in a certain area just don't use the trails."

"what kind of bear was it?" james asked him.

"i don't know.. Just a bear." the park ranger looked at him confused."well have a goodnight then." and with that he was was a moment of silence before all boys looked at each other.

Katie.

Hehe so bit of a cliffy will have next chapter up soon thanks for reading. And ugg this ones short too.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back. so these chapters have been coming up fast but once again i really sorry at just how short they are turning out to be its like you type them thinking they will be long and it turns out they are like 6 hundred words so ya once again i am sorry about that and heres chapter four please don't forget to review k great enjoy.

Chapter four

Katie stumbled over roots and twigs. Her hands out in front of her grasping anything to keep her from falling. She couldn't see because of how dark it was and her tears were making her vision impaired as well. Katie wasn't sure how long she had been running but her breaths were getting choppy and her sobs were making it impossible to breath. Katie needed to calm down. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground and put her head in he hands feeling the need to pass out. As katie was sitting the image of kendall calling her stupid kept appearing in he brain and no matter how hard she tried katie couldn't make it over came her like wild fire and in a second she was standing.

"I HATE YOU KNDALL!" katie screamed into the darkness not caring who heard her but it wasn't enough. Katie spun around to the tree she was sitting against earlier. With as much force as the 10 year old could manage she brought her fist against the trees bark hard."OW" katie wailed in could feel the blood trickling ot of he knuckles and she felt it swell. Cradling her injured hand katie slumped back against the tree silently crying.

Back a the campsite-

"shes not responding to any texts." carlos yelled in frustration.

"that's because were in a forest and theres no service!" logan glared at carlos

"It doesn't matter anyway because i just found he phone in the van." james sighed sadly as he held up the phone.

"we have to find her i mean she has no flashlight or water or food she doesn't have anything." kendall wanted to cry. This was his fault and there was nothing he could do.

"hey you heard the park ranger,they are still looking for her and all trails lead back to the store so she will be found." logan was trying to reassure kendall but he could tell it wasn't working.

"you know what i can't take it anymore but I'm going to look for her." james stood up and grabbed a flashlight water and three granola bars."you coming kenny?" james eyes were soft and it was as if nothing had happened between them.

"no i want to stay here in case she comes back but logan you'll go with him right?"

"sure come on james. Carlos stay with kendall."

"sir yes sir."

"oh and kendall if the humbear eats us barry my luck comb with me."but kendall wasn't paying attention he was too busy looking at a picture of him and katie he always kept in his wallet. In the picture katie was high on kendalls shoulders a huge grin on her face one that looked almost the same as his very own.

"don't worry baby sis we will find you i promise." kendall kissed the picture and slowly allowed one tear to roll down his cheek.

Back in the woods-

Katie wanted to faint from the pain in her hand and judging by the black pots she was seeing it seemed like it might just happen. Katies stomach was doing flips again the pain was the cause. Even though she hated kendall she wanted to go back to camp to make sure her hand was alright she knew logan would help her.

Standing she started walking to her right unfortunately it was the wrong way but katie didn't now this as she headed farther and farther into the forest and away from the campsite.

Logan and james in the wood-

The flashlight beams were covering every bush,tree,and rock that might possibly hide a twelve year old girl. The two boys had given up calling for her once their voices got hoarse. Silently the two boys walked still looking for katie or any sign of her.

"do you think kendall will be alright?" james asked breaking the silence.

"i think he feels bad and misses he her but i think he will be fine besides we are going to find her right?'

"well james is on the case and james always knows where to look."

"really then where do we look all mighty finder person."

"well i actually don't know." James looked down sheepishly.

"well i knew that i mean-"

"AHHHHHHHHH" suddenly a scream inturpted Logan and he glanced over at james.

"wasn't me." james said knowing thats what Logan would ask.

"it came from that way" logan said pointing in front of him.

"well what are you waiting for come on!" james yelled at logan and ran off towards the scream.

Katie woods moments before screams-

Katie was walking a bit faster now she was freezing and hungry not to mention the pounding pain she felt in her hand. Suddenly katie tripped over a root and landed on her stomach with a face full of dirt. She spit the dirt out and pounded her fist into the dirt in frustration. But katie forgot about her hurt hand and felt it explode in pain as she hit it against a rock."OW ow ow owowww" katie was screaming in pain she sat up slowly feeling her injured hand. A simple brush of her hand against it caused more pain to shoot up her arm. Katie looked up at the sky hopping it would stop her from screaming a trick carlos taught her. As she moved her eyes to the sky she felt somthing watching her. Slowly she lowerd her eyes into the direction that the feeling was coming from and she cam face to face with something that made her heart stop and the scream she had been trying to stop had escaped 10x louder then it would have been."AHHHHHHHHHH" Katie as experienced many great things in her life but this wasn't one of them. Here she was on the ground looking into the eyes of a very angry looking...

Haha cliff hanger review? Whatdo you think it is?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody thank you too all my great reviewers. So i am putting up this chapter now because i couldn't leave you in suspense anymore so here is chapter 5 and don't forget to review thanks :)

Chapter5

Katie was face to face witha very angry bear. It's eyes were flashing with anger. It's teeth were bared displaying its sharp fangs for katie to slowly stood and started backing up when the bear started following her. Katie started running every so often she turn around and look at the bear thats when katie noticed the bear was pregnant. No wonder it was moving so slow it was almost walking. This however didn't comfort katie whats so ever. suddenly a root caught her foot and she fell on her back. The breath was knocked out of her and she was knocked out for a few seconds. When she opened her eyes she was staring strait into the eyes of the bear. "AHHHHHH!" "LAVE ME ALONE!"

"Katie!"

"Logan?"

"Katie look out!" katie turned back to the bear only to see it about to bite her arm.

"LOGAN HELP!"

"katie just stay calm ok James is going to come closer to you as soon as he touches you get into his arms and don't move again. Ok"

"No logan I can't i'm scared!"

"katie it's alright james is coming."

"Logan i don't know-."

"please james you have to shes scared go we don't have much time."

"alright i will do it just don't let us get killed."

"well obviously i won't let that happen."

"katie i'm coming just stay calm and think of kittens or something ok?"

"James no!" katie ran toward him trying to get him to leave when the bear lunged at her was now standing in front of the bear and was slowly backing away as it came closer growling at her.

"katie look out!" Logan cried to her but it was already too late.

Back at the campground-

"should we make food?" carlos asked Kendall

"no"

"why not?"

"i just don't want to alright!"

"ok ok i get it your all depressed and stuff. I however am starving so i am going to make a corndog."the boys bickering was interrupted as the park ranger pulled up once again.

"hey boys the bear has been located and contained in an area so don't worry abut a thing, however due to strict policys nobody is aloud to enter or leave the campsite for the next four days."

"what? but you don't understand we have to leave in two days we have a new album out an-"

"hey i already said four days you need to work with me alright?." and before kendall could say another word the park ranger was gone.

"now should I make food?"

"CARLOS SHUT UP!"

"well come on clearly katie will be ok because they found the bear and if she was with the bear they would have brought her back."

"true I guess if the ear hasn't already killed her."

"you worry too much."

"it's my little sister of curse I am going to worry!"

"go to sleep the two of us out here arguing isn't helping anything so just go in the tent and rest or something."Kendall didn't even bother arguing instead he just went to the tent and was soon asleep.

.

Ya so thats it i am so sorry for how short it is i just wanted the chapter to be set up in a cliffhanger sort of way again but ya thanks for reading and don't forget to review. P.s i really hate this chapter and i am sorry if any bear details arnt correct so ya please ignore the mistakes to bear facts.


	6. Chapter 6

Heeeeeey so as usaual thanks to my great reviewers and heres the next chapter enjoy.

Chapter six

Unfortunately it was too late...

Katie fell backwards down the cliff rolling and tumbling off rocks and bushes. Her arms were bleeding as rocks cut them and her knees were all scrapped she took a number of hard beatings to the head before tucking herself in a ball. Katie couldn't see where she was falling she just kept going over and over again her body screaming in pain with each roll. Finally after what seemed like hours of rolling katie came to a stop in a thorn bush on a ledge. Her hand that she had used o hit the tree felt like it was ribbed off her body and then some. Her head pounded from the falls she took to it and her knees were covered in rocks blood and thorns. Her clothes were tattered and blood made her hair clump together. The salty taste of blood was in her mouth and she realized she bit her lip enough to split it. Slowly katie went unconscious and went still.

Meanwhile back top-

Logan watched in horror as the bear leapt down the cliff katie had just fallen off.

"shes dead" logan whispered quietly. He knew there was no way somebody could make it through falling down a cliff and having a bear thrown on top of them.

"hey don't think like that" but james could only watch in horror as the bear leapt down to where Katie was laying but suddenly as if god decided to be a miracle dealer the bear overshot the ledge and kept tumbling down past katie. The squeaks and whines were heard for a bit later before everything went quite."LOGAN IT_"

"i now" james jumped not realized that logan had been watching the bear as well. Sighing logan slowly started towards the ledge.

"where are you going?" james asked grabbing logans arm.

"i'm going down there to get katie." logan said as if it was obvious( and in a way it was)

"you can't" james gripped harder onto his arm.

"why not?"

"because think about it Logan you are the only one that can really help her but if you get hurt than theres nobody here and as strong as I am i can only carry one body."

"i guess your right but do you have a strong enough stomach i mean she could you know be dead."

"i can do it Logan." james said now gripping logans shoulders. Logan nodded and stood out of the way letting james start down the cliff.

"wait james!"

"what?"

"take this." logan gave him a flashlight and went back to watching nervously as his friend went down to rescue katie.

Meanwhile back at camp-

Kendall had just woken up and was now pacing in front of carlos. Pacing was something kendall did if he was thinking, venting or in this case worrying.

"dude cut it out your making me dizzy!" carlos cried in frustration

"ya well katie could be dizzy too right now!"

"Dude are you going to do this all night?" carlos was getting annoyed yes it was irritating just sitting here but he didn't need to take all of his frustration out on him.

"do you know what the last thing I said to her was?"

"i love you forever and no matter how annoying I am when i pace i still love that it?"

"NO! I called her stupid carlos of all things STUPID!" kendall had now bust into tears. Carlos was so confused kendall was always strong or katie. But then it hit carlos katie wasn't here so kendall didn't need to be strong either that or he really loves her.

"umm there there kenny i'm sure shes fine well maybe but i know she loves you even though you called her stupid and caused her to run away."

"please carlos your not helping can you just ." kendall leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and looked at the fire with tear filled eyes never before has Kendall hated himself this much before. If only he could tell how much he loved her. If only he could tell how sorry he was If only...

Back in the woods-

James had been rock climbing before but this seemed so different to him. Maybe it was how steep the cliff was or maybe it was how badly his arms were shaking and how sore his hands were not to mention how bad they were bleeding. James knew inside none of these were the reasons for why it was so hard it was the fact that on the ledge a couple feet down was katie and he didn't know if she was dead or alive. James could see her now but he didn't want to look. Three minutes later James was on the edge and was bending over her broken body made him want to be sick."james" katie mumbled and looked up at him.

"oh my god kate oh thank god i thought you died." james grinned down at her but frowned at the pain in her eyes.

"it hurts." katie moaned.

"what hurts?"

"everything."

"right well we will go get some help can you stand?"

"no" a couple tears fell down her cheeks as she stared up at james.

"alright i'm going to carry you up top so just be brave ok and let me know if it hurts." katie nodded and braced herself for the pain. Jams gently lifted her up and tried to ignore the moans coming from her. James made his way up the cliff slowly holding katie across his shoulder and supporting her lower thighs.

"james i want you to stop please i feel sick."

"were almost there katie." and sure enough in a couple more minutes they had reached the top. Gently james set katie down and looked around for logan. Suddenly james thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of somebody throwing up. He raced over to katie just as she was about to fall off the cliff again from the force of her heaving. James gently held her hair back for her and supported her waist as she continued to empty her stomach over the edge. Once she was done she lay her head against james shoulder and started sobbing. James held her tight not wanting to hurt her. They sat like this for a while before katie stared shaking. Slowly james took off his sweater and wrapped it around her shoulders too afraid to put it on her.

"wheres Logan?"

"i don't know katie." now james was starting to panic katie could die at any moment and he couldn't help her only logan could and logan wasn't there.

"AHHHHHHH" james jumped at the scream. he must have fallen asleep.

"james that sounded like logan!" katie was whispering but james could tell she was panicking. This time james couldn't provide any comfort because he was panicking himself. Logan was in trouble and james had to save him but how he couldn't leave katie or take her with him. James diamond was in a very bad situation he just didn't know it yet because what james failed to realize was something was standing directly behind him and it wasn't happy with jame at all...

Hehe another cliffy for all you suspense readers :P review?


	7. Chapter 7

Heeeeey guess who ;P so i have been bored out of my mind hhehe so guess who gets more chapters yup you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside so thanks and enjoy chapter seven.

Chapter seven

Disclaimer i guess i should do this i do not own BTR if i did katie and kendall would be having more cute moments.

The hairs on james neck stood up as he slowly turned around."GET IT OFF GET IT OFF HELP AHH HELP!" james whipped back around towards the sound of the scream it sounded close. Close enough for james to be able to leave katie but still be able to see her.

"ok Kate you need to stay here ok i will be right back."but katie was asleep so she didn't hear him. James diapered into the woods only to run into Logan.

"ow james?" wheres katie is she ok is she-"

"no shes not dead and what are you screaming about?"

"there was a spider on me

"are you kidding you want to climb down a cliff and don't mind stitching people up but your scared of a spider!"

"well ya"

"hey James"

"Carlos aren't you suppose to be with kendall?

"Ya but logan came and grabbed us and a first aid kit that reminds me logan why do you run so fast?"

"because i do! Now wheres kendall?"

"uhh he is coming."

"well we have to find him!"

"i'm here wheres katie?" kendall ran up and joined the group trying to catch his beat. Kendall was furious at james after all most of this was his fault.

"over there." james said pointing to the edge of the cliff.

"unbelievable leave my sister thrown on the ground why don't you!"

"alright kendall i need to do this next part a lone with katie i can't have her distracted so all of you stay here." with that logan turned on his heel and went off towards katie.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaa it is a page break

"hey kate you awake?" logan gently walked towards her not wanting to scare her.

"logan is that you?"

Katie sat up and squinted in the dark.

"yeah."

"where did you go?"

"i needed a first aid kit."

"oh are you going to fix my hand?"  
"Ya well i'm going to try." logan turned on his flashlight and shined it on the ground near katie. Sitting down next to her he pulled out the first aid kit and got his first good look at her.

"logan i don't think that little thing will do much."

"i know but I can't find anything else." a few minutes later all her cuts were cleaned and covered with band aids. "i'm done i am sorry but its all i can do the rest you need a hospital for."

"it's fine I guess we should go find one."

"can you walk?"

"i can try." katie slowly started to stand when Logan bent down and grabbed her hand to help."OWWWWW LOGAN MY HAND!"

"oh my god i am so sorry i didn't know." logan bent down and hugged katie to his chest trying to get her to stop sobbing. He held her for a few minutes before calling james over."katie james is going to carry you ok?" katie nodded and aloud herself to be placed in james arms. James held her tight and katie hid her head into his neck taking in his cuda scent.

"you ok katie?" james asked into her hair. Once james felt her nod he started walking faster.

"i don't want to see kendall." katie had lifted her head and was looking at logan who was following them. Logan nodded and once they passed kendall he held him back stopping him from running up to her.

Two hours later-

It had taken a while but everybody was in the van with instructions to he nearest hospital which unfortunately was two hours away. James held onto Katie and placed her head into his neck again wanting her to fall asleep. Kendall had not said anything and whenever he tried he got a look from logan telling him not to say it yet.

Again two hours later-

All five kids rushed into the hospital and demanded to see a doctor. The receptionist told them to wait in the waiting room and the doctor would be in shortly. Kendall filled out all the information and went and sat back down in the waiting room. Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting the doctor came out and showed them to a room.

"please wait out here while we get katie set up."the doctor turned and went back in the room to help with the injuries of katie. Again the boys were stuck waiting and not knowing every time the door opened they would look up hopeful for a grinning in katie but instead nurses came out holding needles and gauze. Finally after an eternity of waiting they were permitted to see her. The doctor followed them back into he room to explain all of Katies injuries.

"alright. Hate his part but i need to get it over with. She has six stitches in the back of her head three broken ribs a badly bruised head and the worst one of all is her hand she has broken three fingers and knuckles while damaging a nerve and her wrist is also broken." the doctor finished his report before leaving the boys some privacy. However that alone time lasted only seconds before the doctor popped back in."oops sorry forgot to let you know shes on an IV because of how much moisture she is missing and she lost a lot of blood which why thats in her." the doctor pointed to a machine that was dripping blood back into katie. When they looked back to thank him he was gone.

"katie i am-" a loud beeping noise interrupted kendall before he could finish talking and before they knew what was happening they were ushered out of the doctor called logan over thinking logan was the one related to her. When logan came back the look on his face made everybody's blood run old.

"kendall shes shes ahh god kendall i can't say burst into tears and managed to choke out one word. Coma.

Shocking another cliffy. I was going to end it where loga says kendall she... But I am not that mean ;p review? P.s i hate this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry for the long wait for update. Enjoy this next chapter and i would really like some reviews anyways enough chit chat and on with the story oh and i don't own btr but people can dream right?

Chapter uhh 8 right? Ya it's eight.

Coma. The sound of it made anybody want to kill themselves. Why katie why this. Carlos haad just left saying something about alone time and kendall was writing lyrics to a new song he could use to say he was sorry to katie. As for logan he was with katie screaming every time a doctor said he should leave. The only person not doing anything was james he sat and stared at the white wall hard.

"James everything alright?" james looked over and saw kendall had taken a break in writing his song and as now staring at james intently.

"ya you know i watched your sister fall off a cliff and then have a 700 pound bear basically jump on her and putting her into a coma but i'm fine." Kendall just looked at his note book for a while before finally glancing up at James.

"you know James she was my actual sister you weren't even related to her!"

"kendall you weren't even THERE!" james was now standing over top of kendall."shes our sister too you know! We may no be related to her but we still care about her and treat her like our actual sister in fact we treat her far better than you do!"Kendall was now standing too. The two boys were almost the same height which was good because they could look into each others eyes easily.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

"oh i don't know how about when you called her stupid? I heard you say it. In case you forgot I was standing right behind you!"

"then why didn't you stop her when she ran off?"

"because it wasn't my job! You had to make it right on your own but i didn't know there was a friken bear in there otherwise i would have ran after her in a second!"

"i doubt you would have."

"oh really well news flash kendall you are starting to really piss people off! It's not all about you! And while were talking about issues why don't you deal with your attitude problem! HUH" james wheeled around and headed strait for the cafeteria to look for carlos and left kendall standing there in shock. At first he was shocked then furious at james but then he realized something, james was right.

Meanwhile back in he room-

"So uh katie how are you feeling?" the doctors had suggested Logan talk to katie but he couldn't think of anything to say other than how she was feeling and Logan was beginning to sound logan turned on the news looking for anything that might distract him from katie. He flipped to channel six and watched as Janet Jackson gave a report on a murderer finally being caught. Logan was about to switch the channel when the middle range campground sign came into view. Oh my God logan couldn't believe this quickly he took out his phone and texted all three boys telling them to the room quick.

Cafeteria at the hospital-

"gross carlos seven corndogs?" james took the seat next across from carlos at the small hospital cafeteria table.

"i eat when i'm upset ok?" carlos said between mouthfuls of corndog.

"well thats still gross." suddenly james phone went off. He glanced at it before jumping up and yanking carlos along with him to Katies room.

"where are we going?"

"to Katies room."

"did something happen to her?"

"i don't know carlos now walk faster come on!"when they finally reached the room kendall was already sitting on the edge of the bed next to logan. James quietly sat down in the chair at Katies bedside not wanting to start a fight while carlos took the other chair on the other side of the room.

"i thought something happened to her." james muttered enough a few minutes earlier The boys and reached the door and was met by a nurse who explained nothing had happened.

"shhh just watch this report." Logan turned up the volume on the t.v and sat leaning forward.

"today a murder was caught as police was investigating the accident of katie knight. The man known as the hot rod was standing in the bush with a gun. upon approach a officer was wounded from a bullet that was fired at him by the criminal. The criminal came out and fully confessed that he had been watching katie knight for a while now and was about to kill her before James diamond stepped in. The criminal was furious with James and was threatening to find him and kill him as well but james whereabouts was kept secret from the criminal now rests at the hospital nearest to the campsite meadow acres due to multiple tazzer acts. Thats all for now on this story i'm-' logan flashed off the t.v and sat there in silence for what felt like ages.

"we cant leave her." he muttered before turning around only to find wide brown eyes staring at him.

"KATIE OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"yes just please stop shouting." katie mumbled. James raced over and gave her a hug. The others followed suite except kendall who stood awkwardly staring at his feet. Katie was about to call him over when the sound of gunshouts echoed around the hospital. Katie tried to run but all the machines she was hooked up to was making it impossible. Finally logan reached over and grabbed her hand before sliding into bed with her holding her up against his chest like he was her shield. Katie stayed dead still with the exception of the occasional shake.

"attention staff and patients this is a red alert please close and lock ahhhhh!"there was a scream before the intercom went silent and a deep booming voice came over the intercom."i killed her and your all next so lock your doors go ahead l love a challenge but i bet i can kill of you in 2 hours so watch out!" katie was now sobbing in fear holding onto logan with all her intercom beeped once more before the voice returned."katie knight I know your here so just give yourself up because i will kill you." beeeep and the line went gulped and looked at logan.

"were screwed." katie said between sobs. And she was right they were very much screwed.

Cliffy. Review? Ps i know its like a really twisted plot and it probably doesn't make much sense but i was scrambling so sorry for that. And i know katie was barely in acoma but i need her awake so ya anyway i hoped you liked it. Review? Review? Oh and ah Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody i want to thank all my reviewers again. you guys are the best and i really appreciate everything you guys are saying so as a special thank you i have worked really hard on chapter you like it and keep those reviews coming :)

Chapter 9

Katie opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in the hospital in bed with logan and James carlos was at the end of the bed but katie couldn't find kendall. She sat up shrugging logans arm off and slowly started getting out of bed but she remembered she was hooked up to an IV over came he and she laid back down.

"you ok katie?" katie looked over at james and sighed.

"i'm scared."

"i know katie bear but hes not going to get you theres a reason for us sleeping with you." katie was having a hard time relaxing and james could tell. "katie look at me." he waited until Katies brown eyes met his own hazel ones. "nothing and I swear nothing is going to get you aright?"

"james i can't sleep theres no way."

"you were sleeping before so whats the big deal now."

"what time is it." logan sat up rubbing his eyes.

"i don't know you have the watch." James rolled his eyes at logan and then turned back to katie. He cupped his hand around her neck and kissed her forehead. "katie your safe jut go back to sleep."logan glanced over at them before shaking carlos awake.

"ugh go away logan i'm sleeping."

"carlos we need to you to watch katie for a minute were just going to check on kendall and see if he needs help standing guard. ok?"

"oh ya sure." carlos sat up yawning and moved into james spot once he stood up."hi katie." carlos said grabbing Katies hand.

"NO LOGAN JAMES YOU CAN'T GO PLEASE.". Katie dropped carloses hand and instead grabbed onto logans hand and ignoring the pained look on carlos face.

"shhhh katie its ok. But don't scream we don't want him to hear ?"

"ok but promise you will be back soon."

Logan grabbed her other hand so he was holding both hands but when he relized he was her hurt hand he quickly set it down and just smiled at her. "sorry i keep forgetting that your hurt but katie i swear we will be back soon."Katie nodded and looked down at her hands fighting to keep the tears back. She was about to burst into sobs when james grabbed he chin and lifted her face to his and gently kissed her on the lips.

"JAMES!" katie cried out in shock then slapped a hand over her mouth quickly looking around.

"sorry katie i just was trying to make you aware of how serious we are about coming back."

"by kissing me?"

"well ya i guess anyway before this gets too far i don't see you in that way and i love you but as a sister. Is that ok?"

"yes because i can only see you as my brother."

"good now that thats settled come on!" logan grabbed james wrist and they headed for the flashed her one last smile before heading into the hallway of soon as they were gone katie started to let some tears roll down her cheeks.

"katie?" carlos was looking at her with sadness. Realizing her hand was empty he reached over and held it. He hated to see her look so desperate and alone. The hand he was holding didn't feel like Katies it was much bigger than the last time he held it when she was three. carlos smiled at the memory and got an idea." Katie want to hear a story?" katie nodded her head but kept carefully lifted her into his lap not wanting to hurt her anymore and began telling the story about the first time they went down a swirly slide together.

_Flashback_

_Kendall had promised katie that on the first saturday in may they would go to the new park with all of the boys on his hokey team but katie only wanted to go with kendall after a couple minutes of improvising (well yelling) kendall had agreed to invite only three people from his hockey team. Katie was alright with this as long as kendall promised to push her on the swings. When the day came katie put on some jeans and a nice flowery top( Kendall helped her get dressed and tie her sneakers because she didn't know how yet) after getting dressed the two waited by the door with their noses pressed up against the fell asleep and was suddenly woken up by kendall shaking her._

_"look kit kat somebody is coming!" katie looked to where her brother was pointing and sure enough a tall brown haired boy was getting out of a van followed by a shorted boy with darker hair. Katie watched them come up to the front steps and stared curiously when the tall brown haired boy started combing his hair. Katie gasped happily and swung open the door running to him._

_"oh kenny you no said there be girls on da team!" katie cried happily and wrapped her little arms around the waste of he brown haired boy._

_"no katie thats james." kendall said laughing. Katie looked at kendall then at james._

_"you jamie?"_

_"no Jamies a girls name i am a boy my names is james."_

_"hi jamie" katie cried happily hugging his waist again. James sighed and patted her back until she let go and looked at the other boy curiously._

_"katie thats logan." kendall said pointing to the boy katie was looking at._

_"hi logie." katie smiled a him. Logan blushed and looked down at his feet and gave a little wave._

_"no katie its logan can you say-"_

_"no it's ok i don't mind" logan replied ran up and hugged him before running back to her bother. Kendall picked katie up and twirled her around while katie laughed. The two were having so much fun they didn't notice a pickup truck stopping outside their house. It was james who grabbed their attention._

_"hi carlos." he cried and waved him over. The boy was shorter then everyone else and he had a big black helmet on that almost covered his eyes he seemed a lot more laid back clothing wise compared to james who had designer clothes on and logan who had a tucked in shirt and belt even kendall seemed more put together with his converse and green polo shirt and simple black jeans. Carlos however wore a pair of ripped overalls and a way too big sweatshirt to top it all of he had muddy shoes which were left half undone._

_"why is he so messy?" katie whispered to her brother._

_"thats just the way carlos always is" Kendall assured her. quickly katie moved out of kendalls arms and hid behind his back._

_"i don't like him hes scary." katie whimpered quietly._

_"shh katie don't be mean"_

_"but kenny-" kendall quick covered her mouth before walking over to carlos,katie holding onto his leg the whole time. Kendall bent down and picked her up because it was nearly impossible to walk with her attached to him like that._

_"hi carlos this is Katie shes just shy."_

_"hi katie!" carlos grinned at her happily. Katie looked down at the ground and didn't say anything._

_"katie, what do you say when somebody says hi?"_

_"you say whats up" katie quickly said looking a kendall for his approval._

_"well thats fine but hi is also good. But could you maybe look at carlos and say it this time sweets." sighing katie looked up at carlos with big brown eyes only to see he had brown eyes just like hers. Katie smiled when she noticed that._

_"whats up car-ca-car" katie sighed in frustration and not being able to say his name._

_"its ok katie you can call me car-car if you want." at that moment katie knew she liked carlos for three reasons: one he was small like her, two he had brown eyes just like her' and three he was very nice katie thought. What made katie really like him though is how he held her hand all the way to the park even though somebody might see (thats what kendall always said when katie asked to hold his hand) when they reached the park katie pointed to the swirly slide._

_"i love swirly sides car-car do you?"_

_"yes katie I LOVE swirley slids." they both laughed and raced off towards it only his time carlos was giving katie a piggyback ride._

_"wow carlos your fast." katie hung on to carlos afraid that she might fall off._

_"i know."carlos said proudly and carefully set katie down just outside the helped katie up the steps and led her to the swirly slide. He even let her go first but katie shook her head and reached up."what katie?" carlos asked _

_"train train!" katie cried carlos looked around confused._

_"kendall what dos she mean?" carlos shouted at Kendall._

_"she wants to go down on your lap thats what me and her always do." _

_"oh. Ok katie come on then." carlos lifted katie up then sat down at the begging of the slide and sat katie on his lap._

_"choo choo!" katie cried happily as her and carlos slid down the swirly slide together."again again!" katie cried once they reached the end._

_"ok." carlos sad shrugging and they did it again and again and again before katie decided to go on the. Swings but only if carlos pushed her. The rest of the afternoon was katie and carlos playing together. Katie cried when carlos had to leave but felt better knowing he would come over tomorrow. That day was the start of a new friendship._

_End flashback_

Carlos finished the story and looked down at katie. He was pleased to find her asleep in his arms. Carefully he took her out of his lap and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her cheek and grabbed her good hand before laying down beside her.

"goodnight Katie."

"goodnight car-car." in the dark carlos smiled as katie rested her head against his chest.

End of chapter nine wow this camping trip has really gone of course they started in a car then at a campsite then in the woods and now at a hospital hmmm strange anyway hoped you liked that and i'm sorry if the flashback was weird katie was three so i'm not sure how much he could talk ps the boys would have ben nine in the flashback forgot to mention that sorry. So ya i would love at least three reviews. Wink wink ;) thats all for nowXx


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody so i am really enjoying updating these and seeing so many nice reviews a special thank you gos out to Teshia14 and Glee Clue Rock 1251 for reviewing so much also thank you to BTRlover98 for being my inspiration to most of my stories so thank you guys and heres the tenth chapter. Oh no i do not own BTR. Ps there is a swear word so be warned.

Chapter 10

Logan and James were racing down the hallway looking for the entrance to where the ward knew kendall would be there waiting for them. Together they ran through twists and turns using only flashlights to guide them and ducking behind objects when they could hear the sound of footsteps. After ten minutes of this james and logan finally met up with kendall.

"Kendall." logan hissed at him from behind a cleaning cart. It took logan five tries to get kendall's attention before finally grabbing him from behind and dragging him down next to him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" kendall roared not realizing it was logan.

"kendall it's just me calm down!" logan was still whispering paranoid that the killer would here them.

"what are you doing?" kendall got logans hint and he too started whispering.

"were trying to help you and a thank you would be nice!" james sat glaring at kendall. Logan couldn't believe this after everything that was going on everything that had happened from their fighting they were still going at each other.

"guys please can't you stop fighting in case you forgot katie is in a hospital room."

"yeah that reminds me." kendall rubbed his chin and started laughing. His eyes flashed and he jumped up."WHY AREN"T YOU WITH HER!"

"shhhh!" logan hissed and once again dragged kendall to the ground."stop screaming and relax shes with carlos."

Kendall let out a sigh of relief before jumping up again."WHAT SHES WITH_" logan groaned and slapped a hand over kendalls mouth and started to explain what was going on.

"look just relax she is fine carlos won't do anything alright so just tell us what you want us to do." logan thought for a minute before adding:"quietly please."

"well first i want somebody to go get carlos and send him back here while the other guy stays with katie."

"fine I'll go." logan looked at james before heading off. The look said "don't do anything stupid"but james couldn't help himself he was james diamond after all and besides why did kendall get a fire extinguisher?

Meanwhile-

Logan had just reached Katies room and had sent carlos on his way as soon as he gave him a flashlight and directions. Logan sighed and flopped down in a chair deciding to get a few minutes of rest.

"hey logan."

"yes Katie."

"have you tried calling the coppers using your cell phone?"

"yes but theres no signal." logan replied without opening his eyes.

"oh." katie sighed sadly.

"it's ok we will be fine besides you have james and kendall protecting you so the killer can't even get in the ward."

"wait so your telling me james is with kendall and they are guarding the ward together"

"yeah our point?" logan asked curiously.

"they are together so unless they magically stopped fighting i am not as protected as you think i am."

"oh my god i didn't even think of that but don't panic because carlos is going to be with them." katie just raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"ok ok i know but lets just trust them ok?'

"fine but you remember last time they fought over me."logan looked at katie confused."remember they literally fought over top of me" Logan sighed he remembered that day well.

_Flashback_

_Kendall was holding 8 year old katie over his shoulders when his mom came in."kendall put your sister down."_

_"ahh come on mom i am 14 i think i can handle holding my baby sister."_

_"kendall jeremy knight you put your sister down this instant or your new hockey game is being returned."_

_"ahh mom come on james and logan were coming over to play that with me today"kendall set down is sister and glared at him mom._

_"thats actually what i anted to talk to you about honey"_

_"oh no they can't come over?" Kendall cried miserably._

_"no there all downstairs in the living room waiting for you."_

_"oh thanks mom!" kendall raced out of the room with katie hot on his ran and highfived all his friends before flopping down on the couch. James sat beside kendall on one side and katie sat on the other side in between kendall ad logan._

_"hi logie." she said shyly. Logan and katie got along fine but not as well as katie and carlos did. _

_"hi katie." logan grinned at her and felt her cheeks flush as she quickly looked at james and waved. Kendall looked over just as James was blowing katie a kiss._

_"dude stop flirting with my sister!" kendall yelled shoving james down the couch._

_"HEY!" james yelled standing up."i was just saying hi."_

_"and for you that is flirting now sit down i want to start playing!" james glared at kendall and went and squished in between logan and katie. Seeing how james was practically in her lap katie slid down and leaned against kendall. Kendall smiled at her and put her on his lap._

_"Hey kendall i want to have kate sit in my lap its not fair!"_

_"yeah it is because shes actually my little sister."_

_"well she is my sister now too." james reached over to grab katie when kendall punched him in the nose._

_"NO!" kendall screamed at him. "she is mine!" katie grinned to herself they were fighting over her. Literally._

_"kendall is stupid!" james screamed punching Kendall in the jaw just missing Katies head by inches._

_"watch it you almost hit her!" kendall ignored the pain in his jaw and glared at stood up and stood in front of kendall and winced as kendall kicked him in the stood up again and wond up and was about to hit kendalls eye when kendall hid behind katie causing james to hit Katies nose instead. Blood came pouring out and katie started crying._

_"Oops." james muttered quietly before sprinting out of the room. Kendall jumped up and practically threw katie at knight came running into the room but kendall didn't see her. _

_"JAMES YOU LITTLE SHIT!" kendall screamed. Logan gasped and looked over at mrs knight . Her face was pure red from rage._

_"Kendall jeremy knight you have three seconds to apologize to everybody and then you can march up to that room and think about where you learned such fowel language and then you can take a week to decide if it was rally appropriate and heres a hint IT"S NOT! Now say your sorry and go to your room!" kendall blushed he hated getting yelled at in front of his friends._

_"sorry everybody." kendall muttered before leaving the room._

_"now james i think we need to have a chat about what happened. James looked down at his feet and followed into the kitchen. Logan watched them leave before turning his attention to Katie. _

_"alright katie lts get you cleaned up." logan picked katie up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom where he instructed her to lean over the sink. He rubbed her back and calmed her sobs. Once her nose stopped bleeding he rinsed out the sink and sent her to switch her shirt while he went to get some ice. By the time he came back katie had changed her shirt and was looking in the mirror._

_"katie?" logan stood in the doorway lightly tapping on the wall. "can I come in? Katie nodded and logan walked over and gave her the ice._

_"is it broken?" katie asked quietly looking down at the ice in her hand_

_"no." logan moved her bangs out of her eyes before placing the ice on her nose. The two sat there with katie leaning on logan using his shoulder for a pillow. eventually logan went home and katie was in bed when kendall came and hugged her tight to his chest saying how sorry he was. In the morning mrs. Knight found the two in Katies bed wrapped up around each other. It was because of this kendall got a shorter grounding period."_

_End of flashback_

"earth to logan!" logan looked at. Katie.

"ugh sorry what did you say?"

"i asked what you were thinking about."

"oh i was just thinking abou-" suddenly logan was cut short as the sound of gunshots rang out throughout the hospital. There had been gunshots every half hour but these seemed closer. Logan looked at katie and katie noted the panic in his eyes. Katie gasped and hid beneath the covers. Logan wanted to do that to but he had to be strong for katie. Something that was becoming more impossible by the second and it was jut about to get even harder...

So there you have it another cliffy bc i didn't do one last time :) so ah nothing left to say other than ahhh REVIEW? :) thanks for reading more coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey so i want to update this because i have a set story line in my mind and need to get it down fast and i am also updating because Mustangchik2007 might die otherwise :P we wouldn't want that now would we. Ok so another thank you to my reviewers and here is chapter 11.

Chapter 11

(this scene happened about ten minutes before last chapters cliffhanger)

Carlos was walking along the hallway trying to remember Logans directions when he heard the sound of footsteps. Carlos ducked behind a water fountain and watched as a little girl sat down on the other side of the hallway crying. Carlos looked at her curiously. She didn't seem like a threat so he slowly walked over to her. The girl had blondesh brown hair that fell just below her shoulders and had a natural wave o it.

"hello?" carlos took a small step towards her and another until he was standing right in front of her. He reached out hand and touched her shoulder. The little girl stiffened at his touch and looked up at him with huge green eyes. "whats your name?" the girl looked a him and then before carlos could do anything she was running away. Carlos didn't want to scare her anymore so decided not to run after her. Sighing he continued on his journey.

Down the hallway same time-

Kendall and james sat in silence for along time before james stood up and started walking down the hallway back to Katies room. "where are you going Jams?" kendall cried in frustration.

"i am going back to katie because your boring and right now i hate your guts so ya ah bye." james sped off down the hallway and smacked into carlos.

"hi james whatcha doing?" james looked down at carlos before walking around him.

"ask kendall." james called over his shoulder before disappearing around the conner.

"'kay" carlos called back to him before skipping over to kendall.

"carlos maybe you don't understand this but we have a killer after us and your walking around like an elephant i'm surprised that were not already killed especially with all that yelling you are doing."

"i'm sorry kendall i will be quite I promise."

"you better" Kendall replied glaring.

Suddenly gunshots filled the air and kendall looked around him in a panic.

"dude ?" carlos cried desperately. "they are coming from that direction." carlos pointed in the direction to Katies room.

Hallway same time-

Jams instinctively ducked and looked around. Silence james took a sep forward and waited. Nothing. After a couple minutes james breathing went back to normal and he continued down th hallway before meeting a man leaning over a little girl."everything alright?" james called over the man walked up to james an shook his head he tried to frown but only his mouth frowned his eyes still flashed. Cold silvery grey.

"i thought she was the killer so i accidentally shot her. You have to help her the bullet went right in her ribs please at least look at it." the man didn't seem all that upset which confused james. James shrugged it off and went over to the girl who now laid unconscious."alight stay here with her i'm going to get my friend."

"is he a doctor?"

"well word around here is all doctors are dead so he is the closest your going to get."

"fine whatever." james looked at him once moe before heading back to Katies room. To james that man seemed oddly familiar. Pushing the thought away he stepped into Katies room and was attacked by logan.

"STAY AWY YOU BIG CREEP DON"T LAY A FINGER ON HER!"James sighed and lifted logan off his feet and set him down away from him.

"logan it's just me." james looked at logan with frustration.

"oh my bad." logan rubbed his neck before looking over at katie who was hiding under the covers."so what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Kendall?"

"yaya i will explain later but for now there is a little girl who got shot she needs help shes just around the next corner go i will stay with katie."

Logan looked at katie then at james.

"ok fine i won't be long though." and with that logan set off down the hallway. James watched his shadow until he rounded the corner then James shut and locked the door turning back to katie. He gave her a gentle smile before picking her up and setting her down on is lap. Katie sighed nd rested her head against his shoulder.

"james?"

"yeah katie bug."

"when can i go home?" james noticed katie had started crying and was gripping his hand hard.

"soon. Kate." james replied smoothing her hair. Laughing quietly at a memory he remembered.

"what are you laughing at?" katie asked him curiously.

"remember how i dyed you hair?" katie smiled at the memory.

"how does that story go again james? You always tell it so well." katie grinned up at him. James leaned back against the head board and began his story.

_Flashback_

_Katie was playing on her DS when she felt the presence of somebody. Pausing her game she looked up and saw james staring at her with a huge grin on his face._

_"what james?" katie asked eager to get back to her game._

_"you know i love you so much and i really wish you were my sister and-"_

_"ahh get on with it." katie said rolling her eyes._

_"let me put a few blond streaks in your hair. Please?"_

_Katie raised her eyebrows at james._

_"seriously its not happening not in this life time buddyboy." katie looked back at her DS and unpaused the game_

_"ah come on katie just a few blond streaks, please?"_

_"no."_

_"please?"_

_"no"_

_"ple-"_

_"i said no james." katie hadn't even looked up from her game to see james giving her his puppydog eyes._

_"alright fine. If you agree to do this i will pay you 50 dollars."_

_"ah no." katie replied without a moments thought._

_"fine 100 but that's all i have now please let me dye your hair." James was now on one knee pleading._

_"alright fine but you take the blame if we get in trouble and i get paid up front and if if i like it you have to re due it whenever i say. Alright?"_

_"deal!" james cried happily before running of to his room to ge the money and hair dye. When James got back he noticed katie was sitting on a kitchen chair with a towel wrapped around her shoulder. James handed her the money and began to bleach her hair. An hour later james stood in front of katie grinning happily to himself. "ta da." james cried turning to face her to the mirror Katies jaw dropped and her brown eyes doubled in size. "do you like it?"_

_"NO!" katie cried in shock and james narrowed his eyes._

_"why not?"_

_"ah james i said streaks."_

_"so?"_

_"this is not streaks you died my entire head blond!"_

_"oh ya well i kinda got carried away."_

_"kinda? I look like kendall!"_

_"hey you do thats so cool!"_

_"no its not cool!"james crossed his arms and glared a her._

_"fine well it will wash out eventually." before katie had time to reply and kendall walked into the apartment._

_"ahh!" katie screamed and ducked under the counter._

_"whats with her?" kendall asked confused._

_"she ah died her hair blond." james replied shrugging._

_"SHE WHAT!" mrs knight asked screaming._

_"ahh james we had a deal and this was you idea so i think you have something to say!" katie was yelling from behind the counter and james was having a hard time keeping a strait face._

_"fine i told her i would put a couple of streaks in her hair and then i decided to dye her whole hair blond and i didn't ask her. Ok can i go now?"_

_"ahh no because i promised your mother i would punish you for bad choices and this." mrs knight gestured to the hair dye and to the counter that katie was till hiding behind. "is a bad choice so your grounded for five days. You know the rules no t.v,games, park, pool or anything unless your recording some new songs anything other than that and your in the apartment. Ok?"_

_"yes mama knight." james replied slumping all the way to his room._

_"now katie lets see the damage."_

_"ah haha no thanks."_

_"fine at least let you brother see."_

_"ok fine but he can't laugh."_

_"i won't katie now let me see." katie slowly stood up and allowed her brother to see her hair. "oh wow umm ok ya not expecting that. You look just like me. Cool." kendall waved at his sister before running out the door. The hair dye had taken a year to come out and for that year katie had wore her hair up under a beanie only allowing her bangs to hang out making her look more like kendall. Katie hadn't talked to james for two days after hat and finally gave in when he sat outside her bedroom door screaming how sorry he was. Katie had opened the door to tell him to shut up when he had grabbed her in a hug and started how much he needed his katie bug so katie rolled her eyes and hugged him back promising not to be mad anymore if he promised never to do it again._

_End flashback_

James and katie were still laughing at the memory when they heard more running footsteps this time they were greeted by Kendall who looked like he was having a panic attack."dude shill out whats he issue?"

"james i need help it's carlos."

"what about him?" kendall was now in tears standing in the doorway. Katie got a sinking feeling in her stomach kendall never cried so it had to be bad.

"james, carlos got shot."

Hehe cliffy was gonna end it like; "James, carlos..." but i am not that mean so thanks for reading it would make my day if i had a couple of reviews. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Heeeeeey so this chapter is the one i have been waiting for forever this is finally the real kendall we all know. enjoy and please review. :)

Chapter 12

"WHAT!" James screamed his mouth hung open and he stared at james.

"no!" Katie cried trying to get out of bed. Kendall looked at katie then back at James.

"look this probably isn't the place for this right now but i just want you to know you were right i am being a jerk and i do need to be there for katie so james go to carlos and let me stay with katie."

"yeah you were right not a good time for this but anyway where is carlos!"

"down the hallway where you met me earlier." james raced out of the room and kendall turned to katie. "katie i am so sorry!" kendall raced over and hugged her." nothing in this world is more important to me then this. Being here with you protecting you from whatever walks through that door. Katie you are my baby sister and i love you more than anything. I love you more then hockey, jo, being in a band, my friends, even mom ok? No matter what happens katie i will be here for you and nothing you say or do is going to change that." kendall kissed the top of Katies head and smiled down at her through tears.

"kendall things aren't the same between us anymore you have to understand that and i used to be able to tell you thing but now i am too scared to. I want you to sing me to sleep again and i want you to be able to hold me when i have a nightmare but mostly i just want my fun loving brother who was always there for me no matter what. Kendall i had along time to think about it and you are right i am stupid." kendall pulled away from katie sharply and bent down till he was looking her in he eye.

"katie listen to me, I know who a stupid person is and thats Jett and sometimes Griffin even gustavo can be stupid sometimes but you? Not even in a million years you are so amazing and i can't believe i called you that your so special katie to me to james to logan to carlos to... To everybody who knows you i am so happy to be your big brother and i would never trade my baby sister for the world." kendall grabbed her in the tightest hug he could manage without hurting her.

"promise?"

"katie I promise." the two cried into each others shoulders waiting for this nightmare to end so the could go back home and spend some alone time together. Too bad this nightmare was far from over.

Logan out in the hallway same time-

"alright whats your name?" logan was leaning over the little girl. when logan first arrived on the scene she was unconscious but she had just woken up.

"lexi." logan breathed sigh of relief knowing that she knew her own name comforted him. But logans comforting thoughts were cut short as the little girl burst into sobs.

"whats wrong? Lexi talk to me come on sweetie."

"logan everything hurts i i am dying." as she said this logan reached for her wrist to feel a pulse but sure enough there was barley a pulse left and before he knew it Lexi was dead.

Meanwhile jams with carlos-

Come on buddy stay with me james prayed as he reached carlos. But james was shocked to find carlos standing just fine on crutches."what the hell Carlos i come running here after kendall told me you got shot only to find you messing around with crutches?"

"oh well you see I got shot in my leg and i saw some crutches so i tried to stand up and be strong because I knew i had to for katie but i am fine really."james sighed heavily.

"no carlos your not ok you got shot at least let me take you back to the room so we can clean you up there it safer then out here."

Carlos shrugged his shoulders before following james back down that same hallway for the millionth time.

Back to logan-

Logan stood staring at his hands which were now covered in Lexis blood. Tears were streaming down his face and he felt like fainting. The word dead screamed in his mind like a flashing sign in new york. He hadn't known her that long but it was long enough to wish that he still could have saved her. Logan collected himself and laid her discarded blanket over her body that way the police know when they come. If they come. Logan turned back around and faced the direction to Katies room when a moving figure caught his eye. Logan observed as the figure went into Katies room but he wasn't sure if it was james or not so he slowly started walking to the room in hopes of an answer.

Katies room-

Kendall was now singing cover girl to katie when the sound of footsteps made him stop. He turned and came face to face wit a man wearing black with cold silver eyes in his hand he held a rifle and was pointing it right at kendall.

"move." a gruff voice boomed across the room. Kendalls eyes widen as he recognized the voice from the intercom. He was standing face to face with the killer.

"you stay away from my sister!"kendall yelled running in front of katie acting as her shield.

"fine you want to do things the hard way lets do it the hard way." two shots echoed the room. Two shots that will change katie forever as kendall knight her big brother fell to the floor.

Omg i am crying so hard right now anyone else? Did you like it? Review and let me know. :) hmm seems short...


	13. Chapter 13

Hey so i am kinda on a roll right now so heres chapter13 as well i am making a sequel i don't have a title for it yet but i am still thinking about one so anyway enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review:)

Chapter 13

_flashback_

_Katie was alone in her room completely and utterly awake and she had been for the last three hours. Sighing she turned and looked at the clock 2:14am. Katie sighed and threw her head against her pillow in frustration. It was official she had no choice she was going to have to get kendall. Katie kicked off the covers nd walked down th hallway and walked into the room on her left. Normal katie would have knocked but it was winter in Minnesota and she just wanted to climb into bed with her brother and share their body heat. As soon as she was in bed next to him katie decided to wake him up."kendall i can't sleep.'_

_"Katie why are you in my bed." Kendall opened his eyes and looked at katie sleepily._

_"your awake?"_

_"yes i just went to bed stupid homework."_

_"oh well i can't sleep and i am cold and i want to sleep with you."_

_"alright but on one condition." katie frowned kendall was always ok with her sleeping with him she was only seven its not like she was 20._

_"what?"_

_"you give me a hug." katie giggled and hugged her brother before turning over to face the doorway. Kendall draped his arm over her shoulders knowing thats what she wanted. Katie sighed happily and allowed kendall to pull her into his chest._

_"kendall will you sing to me?"_

_"sure sweetie. What song?" kendall sat and waited but he only got silence in return."katie?" kendall looked over and smiled to himself noticing that Katie had already falling asleep._

_End of flashback_

Kendall fell to the ground and waited for death but he felt no pain. Kendall jumped back as the killer fell beside him. Kendall was confused but then he saw the two bullet holes going right through the killers couldn't believe it the killer commuted suicide. He was sobs interrupted his thought and he jumped up grabbing katie."i'm fine katie kat look its ok he killed himself."

"i know but kendall it was scary." kendall held her tighter and rubbed her back.

"shh your ok your safe now i am right here." logan ran in the door and was soon followed by james and Carlos. The three of them observed their surroundings before looking at each other. logan was about to say something when the sound of sirens echoed the pretty much empty hospital.

"police open up." For the first time in a while they knew they would be safe. Even though everything was fine for now kendall couldn't help to feel upset knowing all of this was going to scar katie for life. But knowing katie was still alive. Was enough to make him feel happy. Katie may heal physically in the next few months but her emotional healing would take much much longer and kendall as about to learn that the hard way. THE END

So i know i probably should have used this in the other chapter but i wanted to end on a cliffy and i am doing the sequel its called Big time healing so look for it because i should have chapter one done by today or tomorrow thanks for reading and i love all you guys. Bye for now :) PS I Just couldn't kill off kendall i really wanted him alive so i'm sorry if what happened seemed stupid because I didn't know what to do with kendall on the ground anyway thanks again


End file.
